We Need to have a little chat (Prince Versus Pirate)
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Mary Margaret had her little chat with Neal, now it's David's turn. What will he say to the devilishly handsome Pirate who has made no secret of his feelings for Emma? Definitely Captain Swan with a tiny hint of a Jones/Charming bromance.


**A/N: Howdy folks! It seems that every time I intend to do a one shot people keep sending me really interesting ideas for another chapter. Thanks to Preciossa for the suggestion. Hope y'all like it.**

**Also my thanks to everyone following, favouriting and reviewing this story. Big hugs!**

**Disclaimer: Show and characters owned by Kitsis/Horowitz and ABC network. I did put this on my Christmas list but...well...what are the criteria for being on Santa's naughty list?**

"How long until we reach Storybrooke Captain?" asked David, as he stepped up beside the pirate in question as Jones was manning the helm.

"Hard to tell when I can't rightly see the town's shores. How goes it with the uncloaking spell?" Jones shot back, looking around for their destination.

"They're working on it. Should be able to see the docks any moment now. Providing that we're sailing in the right direction." David couldn't help but tease.

"Oy, my navigational skills are unsurpassed mate! With the proper coordinates and my ship I can sail anywhere," Killian grumbled good naturedly. "We should reach the docks within the hour. Although if your lovely daughter and the evil queen don't get that cloak down, we'll be crashing into the town's shield within the hour."

"Like I said Jones, they're working on it." David retorted, trying out the old new name. Calling him Hook just didn't seem right anymore. The man that the moniker belonged to was a ruthless, bloodthirsty villain who'd kill you as soon as look at you for any perceived slight. Hook wasn't the man who volunteered to cross worlds with people who had shown him nothing more than contempt and a man who he had sought revenge upon for 300 years, all to save a child who he had met for 5 minutes. Hook didn't keep them all alive in a deadly jungle, didn't save David's life while risking his own, didn't divulge his heart's deepest secret to save a man who would potentially ruin his chances with the woman who had given him hope and a reason to change after drowning in darkness for centuries. A woman who just happened to be David's only child.

He spared a glance at the man who had seemed to defy his reputation. Unsurprisingly, Jones attention was captured by a certain blonde beauty that it seemed they both felt rather protective over.

It used to make his blood boil, knowing that Hook had any interest in Emma, made his hand twitch for his sword, or his gun, whatever will put a nice sized hole in the pirate. Although, with certain revelations about his grandson's father and what he did to Emma, David found himself feeling a bit more generous towards Jones. Neal chose fear of his father, of Emma's destiny over her and made excuses as to why he betrayed her - he didn't just abandon her, he sent her to _jail_. His little girl opens up her heart for the first time and the bastard let her take the fall for his crimes. He doesn't care what Neal says about what he thought was right,or what Pinocchio told him, there was really no excuse for it. And he didn't even bother to come back for her once the curse was broken. He was too busy getting on with his life and planning a wedding with a psycho while Emma punished herself for letting her guard down and falling in love. Even now, she has trouble letting people in, but at least she knows that there are people who refuse to give up on her. People like her mother, her father, her son. And yes an overly stubborn pirate who basically admitted he loved Emma, who _showed _he would do anything for her.

"While I admit to being unfairly attractive, you need to stop staring at me mate, your wife will get the wrong idea." smirked Jones, his eyes focused on what lay ahead of the ship. Or at least what's supposed to be there. They still haven't broken the cloaking spell, and it would probably take awhile since they barely managed to escape Neverland.

"You're not my type 'mate'." the prince joked.

And he had to admit, it was nice to feel relaxed enough to joke. He wouldn't feel completely at ease until they were safe and sound in Storybrooke, but at least they were away from the hellhole known as Neverland. He was with his family, they were heading home and Rumplestiltskin promised Bae (or Neal-or the asshole who shattered Emma's heart-whatever they were calling him these days.) that he would come up with an antidote for the dream shade. And even though David knew he should be thankful, he couldn't help but want to punch Neal for the tone of pride in his voice when he said he made his father promise to do it without any sort of deal or reward.

So, basically he asked his daddy for a favour and they're supposed to fall at Neal's feet? If that was the case, then why didn't he have the guts to stay by Emma's side all those years ago? David could help but think of how much pain his daughter went through, from Neal ratting her out to the police, to giving up Henry, to all the stuff she had to go through with Graham, and Regina once she came to Storybrooke. All of that would have been avoided, Henry could have been raised by his parents, and Emma would have had a very powerful ally on her side if Neal was willing to see his father, was willing to ask for his father's help for _Emma's sake_.

Jones at least risked his life to save David. He could have gotten scratched by the dream shade as he hacked his way through the thorns to get at the healing spring, he could have taken the deal from Pan and whisked Emma away to somewhere safe, he could have just told David about the spring and leave it up to him to save his own life. Jones knew though, he knew how stubbornly selfless David saw himself. He knew because he could see the same trait in Emma. What surprised David the most was how willing Jones was to keep the whole thing a secret. He wasn't even going to mention to the rest of them how he saved David's life. Of course, David made up a story about Jones saving him from an errant arrow rather than tricking him up a mountain, and risking getting poisoned with the same stuff that was killing David. Jones was even willing to go first in Echo cave, willing to lay down his heart on the line for her, confessing his feeling without knowing for sure what she felt for him, all so they could save Neal.

The last thing that David had ever envisioned was a pirate with his daughter. As a father, he had known that there would never be anyone good enough for his little girl, but at least he knew that Jones was willing to try. He grudgingly saw the changes in the man, was actually starting to see past the villain, so when Snow told him she planned to have a talk with the pirate, David insisted that he do it.

And that's how he found himself beside Hook at the Helm, staring at the clouds as the flew towards Storybrooke, wondering just how he was going to broach the subject.

"So Jones, what are you planning on doing once we get back to Storybrooke?" asked David casually.

"Running me off even before we get to our destination?" Jones quipped, though now that he has gotten to know the pirate better, he could hear the faintest tone of hurt in his voice.

"Actually, no," David said truthfully. "Was kinda hoping you'd stick around."

"I would have thought that you would want me as far away from your lovely daughter as physically possible." He noted with a hint of surprise.

"Believe me, before Neverland I would have thrown you into a portal if I had the chance," admitted David.

"You know that would have backfired on you highness," smirked Jones. "The portal takes its direction from whomever enters into it. You think of a place as your entering the portal and that's where it takes you."

"And where would it have taken you?" asked David with a smirk as Jones' eyes found Emma again. The pirate's gaze softened, and David knew the real reason the Captain returned to Storybrooke with the bean. It would have taken him to wherever Emma was anyway.

"So Jones, what do you think about helping Emma and I out at the Sheriff's department?" David offered.

"You asking _me, a pirate _to be a man of the law?" he scoffed, with a slight shake of his head. "I think the Neverland waters have affected your mind."

"Ok, so maybe we don't fit you for a uniform and give you a badge," David conceded. "But we could use you as a consultant. We could always use someone with your skills. Turns out, you can be pretty useful."

"Careful prince, that almost sounded like a compliment." Jones grinned.

"Well, I know better than to give you one of those. Your ego is big enough as it is," laughed David, noting how his daughter's head whipped around to them, aiming a curious gaze at them. Suddenly, she smiled and blushed before turning back to a conversation she was having with Henry.

"I mean, of course I would have to run the idea by Emma, since she's technically my boss. But I don't think she'd mind," David hedged as Jones turned to face him, a skeptical look causing his face to bunch up. "And she'd probably have to get Regina's approval since she's the mayor, but as you know, Emma can be persuasive when she wants to be. It isn't like we couldn't use the help. I mean, it's just me and Emma there, and as you've seen, we get plenty of trouble for a small town. And I promised my wife that as soon as we get back to Storybrooke we would start on having another child, so she and I are probably gonna be busy. Emma is gonna need someone to help her out, watch her back. The two of you made a pretty good team back there in Neverland."

"Have you extended the same offer to Neal?" asked Jones curiously.

"Nope." replied David curtly.

"I take it that you don't approve of the lad?" commented Jones with a smirk. "Why ever not? He is Henry's father, and he seems to still hold affection for your daughter. And he has stated his intentions to win back his family."

"It's one thing to say the words, give heartfelt speeches with chest thumping conviction that are forgotten in the face of doubt or fear," he exhaled, sparing a brief glare at his daughter's other suitor. "It's another thing altogether to not only say the words, but to follow through with your actions. And as much as I hate to admit it, that's what you've been doing. You've offered your services and your ship, without demanding reward, or without even the promise of one. You came up with a scheme to save my life and followed through with it, despite all the animosity on my part. You were even surprised that I was willing to give you credit for saving me, which means all you did to help me really was for Emma's sake, even if she didn't know it. That spoke more to your true character than all the tales of your marauding that we've all heard."

"And what would you say if I told you that most of those tales are true." Jones said wearily. "I'll not lie, I've done some despicable things in the name of revenge David."

"And I won't pretend you haven't," David replied. "And even though part of me wants to condemn you for them, I wonder what I would have done if I didn't have Snow when my mother was killed by King George's men, or what I'd do if Snow didn't wake up from the sleeping curse, or if Regina's men succeeded in killing Emma when she was just an infant. As much as love can be the ultimate force of good in the universe, it can also be the ultimate force of destruction. Look at Regina; Snow was only a child when she said something to Cora that led to Cora killing Regina's love. And she was willing to slaughter entire villages, destroy lives, enact the dark curse for her revenge. But looking at her with Henry, I know that my grandson is safe with her because she loves him with everything she has. She would do anything for him, even change, or at the very least try her very best to."

He looked pointedly at Jones, asking a question he already knew the answer to.

"She deserves more," Jones gritted out, his jaw clamped together in an almost vicelike grip. "She deserves every happiness. She deserves more than just a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. But she makes me want to be better than that. She makes me want to be someone who can at least entertain the thought that I could strive to earn a place in her life."

"When I first found out that we were having a little girl, I wanted everything for Emma," David sighed, blinking back tears and cursing his overly emotional tendencies. "I wanted her to grow up a princess, to feel adored and loved every minute of her life. I wanted her to grow up to be strong and proud, grounded in a sense of right and wrong, compassion and caring. I wanted her to find her true love, and have him be a good man with a true sense of honour, who would protect her with his life, who would treat her with love and respect, treasuring her always. Unfortunately fate doesn't always take our desires into consideration when weaving the tapestry of our lives. Emma grew up feeling abandoned and unwanted. The first time she opened up her heart, the man she loved chose fear of seeing his father again over his love for her. He shattered her heart and made her even more weary of opening up to anyone. Even to her family. But she still managed to grow up strong, stronger than even her mother and I put together. She still is able to fight for what she believes in, and she will fight tooth and nail for anyone under her protection. She's so full of love, and I see it most often when she looks at Henry, and sometimes when she looks at Snow and I, and…"

David was about to comment about the way his daughter looks at the Captain, but he figured that it would probably be best to leave it up to Emma to confess when she was ready. Although he found it hard not to laugh at the hopefulness in Jones' eyes when David left the sentence open.

"As for her true love, I'm beginning to realize that I don't have a say over that," David continued, although that little admittance did pain him a little. "She practically raised herself, and as much as I would love to swoop in and filet any undeserving jerk who even looks at her wrong, I know that she can take care of herself. And I missed the years when having an overprotective father would have been useful."

"She's always going to need you David," Jones reassured him. "You're her father. Just because she can preform the filleting of the undeserving 'jerks' as you call them, doesn't mean that somewhere inside she doesn't appreciate having someone who would do that for her."

"Why Jones, did you just say something nice to me?" David couldn't help but tease.

"Oy, when the hell are we going to see this bloody town of yours?" Jones grumbled. "I need a drink."

"We'll have plenty to drink, and eat, and celebrate once we get _home_," David laughed, giving Jones a reassuring pat on the back. "And you are going to join us. After all, we wouldn't have made it there and back without you."

"I'm just glad that I could be of assistance, and that young Master Mills is alive and well." Jones replied with an unusual modesty.

"Of course, if you want to reward my courageousness and bravery with the hand of your daughter, I shan't object." He needled, sounding more like the cocky Captain that David got to know and grudgingly appreciate.

"Yeah, not happening Pirate," he grumbled good naturally. "As I said, that is Emma's decision. But if she does choose you, I promise to try and curb my desire to run you through with every sword in my armoury."

"I'd appreciate that." Jones laughed.

"So, think you could learn to live in a small town?" David asked again.

"With the proper motivation, I believe that I could." Jones replied, staring openly at Emma.

"Good," smiled David, giving the pirate a small nod. "This is the part where I give you a warning about what would happen if you ever hurt Emma."

"You already mentioned something about filleting those you considered unworthy." Jones reminded him.

"Yeah, but those are for the jerks who don't deserve a chance with Emma," David pointed out. "If you squander a chance with her and cause her even a moment of distress, I'll let Snow come after you. And Snow would unleash 29 years worth of overprotective mama bear on your ass. Oh, did I mention that my wife just happens to be deadly accurate with a bow and arrow? Just something to keep in mind if you're serious about your intentions to pursue Emma."

"You've given me plenty to consider Dave," grinned Jones. "However, I will not be dissuaded. I know that I don't deserve her, but the very least I can do is be the man who won't give up on her."

"Thanks," David said gratefully. "for everything you've done so far for my family. And for not giving up on Emma."

"Yes, well do me a favour and remember that when I start courting your daughter." Jones teased.

"You're making me regret this conversation already." groaned David.

"Can't rightly say that I've ever expected to have this conversation with you of all people." Jones chuckled.

"I can definitely say that I never wanted to have this conversation with you," David quipped. "Just prove to me that I'm right about you."

"There it is! Storybrooke!" Emma yelled, pointing towards the slightly shimmering township just ahead and below them.

"Welcome home David." smiled Jones as he landed them safely just short of the Storybrooke pier and made preparations to dock the Jolly.

"Welcome home Jones." he grinned and nodded.


End file.
